Demanding Buisness
by Bluebunny2006
Summary: Seto was going to buy and destroy Tea's fathers' company, until Tea made him an offer he couldnt refuse... Even if she was only 16. I dont own YuGiOh, or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these characters. 

Chapter 1: Forgot

--------------------------

The sky was darkening and the street lights began to flicker on. The air was cool. Several tall buildings and houses covered the edge of the roads. Kaiba City…

Tea looked at her surroundings. It was nearing midnight she saw as she looked at her watch and she was restless.

Suddenly she stopped walking and gasped. Taking off at a fast run she ran to the hotel a few inches from where she had stood. Crystal Millions Inn. The clear, glittering tiles made soft taping noises, while she walked up the stairs.

Room: 207. She knocked twice on the door, slowly she began to panic. There was no answer from the other side of the door and she couldn't even hear if anyone was in the room.

"Oh, no." Tea sighed. He had told her to be here at 11:00pm. Now since it was 12am she doubted he was even there now.

As she began to knock again the door opened…

A/N: Okay… Well this was just an idea for a story... So review.


	2. Behind The Door Lies Trouble

Chapter 2: Behind The Door Lies Trouble-

Seto Kiaba looked at Tea grimly. "You're an hour and," he glanced at his watch. "Thirty minutes late."

"I'm sorry, my parents went to bed at 11:30pm, and I about forgot."

"Forgot!" He yelled "Forgot? How the hell did you forget! I told you over the phone today to be here a-"

Tea clenched her hands madly. "Don't you yell at me. I'm not one of you damn employees."

Seto grinned. "Hate you think that Garner."

"Glad you think im not." Tea replied and groaned so much for a come back.

"TO be exact-you are." He kept grinning. "Over the phone you told me you'd do anything for you father to keep that cheap company of his.

Tea sighed. Okay so she had told him that. But… Her eyes widened. "Cheap! Who the are do you think you are!"

"Your loud mouth is going to draw attention, that I don NOT want. Come inside."

"What ever." Tea said as he shut the door when she stepped in.

White walls, maroon carpet, small bathroom, king sized bed. 'Psh. To be a wealthy man he sure did pick hotels. "So Mr. Kiaba sir, or should I call you boss. What do you have in that small of yours, for me?"

"Small head you one to be talking. HA! Im getting sick of all your dumb comments. Im the one making all the remarks here, not you. So you better shut your fucking mouth, im really sick of you raising your voice at me." He paused for a moment. "Or have you forgot what you have to loose or lets say your family. I know almost all the Garners are working there because when I looked at the papers… Nevermind. Just shut up."

'Bastard.' Tea thought, she was tired of him all ready and yet she still wondered what he had meant over the phone by a deal. A deal hell. What did he want… Her to sleep with him. She knew for a fact she wouldn't.

"Hello. Im talking here." Tea said as he saw her blank out into space.

"Sorry." She smiled in disgust, hoping it didn't look as her thoughts knew it should.

"Okay I need a woman… God this is disgusting. Asking a bum like you for this. Anyways woman… HA! Wife sorry. I know. Stupid well at least to me it is. "

"WIFE! No! I'm only 16, or did you know that. It is stupid." Tea yelled shocked.

"Fine, what--"

Knock, knock, knock….

Both their eyes shot to the door.

A/N: I have no clue where this story is going, it's a school night and I figured I should just type another chapter so I can just update this week. I hope you like it at least a little because I don't think I do. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Just keep one thing in mind im the one writing not you, if you don't like this fan fiction well just click the x button on your screen. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own YUGiOH...

A/N: Heres Chapter 3!

Kiaba hissed and cursed under his breath. It was past 12am and yet someone was knocking on his door! 12AM! Looking at Tea, he rolled his eyes. Grinning to himself he pulled her away form the door. Eventually she'd learn who she was dealing with. The door jerked open and hit the hotel wall. Kiaba glanced up and frowned.

A young boy was standing in front of him. A kid… A little kid. "What?" Kiaba snapped.

The little boy looked up at Kiaba with big blue eyes and lowered his head. "I'm sorry sir; I think I went to the wrong room."

Kiaba slammed the door.

"HEY! That was so rude. The little kid is probably lost and you just slammed the door in his face." Tea yelled, moving past Kiaba she opened the door and watched as the little boy walked away with his head still down.

A hand grabbed her; she winced as a sharp pain shot through her wrist. "What do you think your doing? Get your hands off me!"

"I'm sick of you yelling and bickering and calling me names. I told you I'd make a deal with you, but no you're making everything hard." He paused. "I don't think I even want to consider giving your father his company back, I'll just keep it."

Tea's eyes widened. "No! NO! No, you can't do that." Her stomach began to ache, she could feel her palms grow damp and the hard thump of her heart against her chest.

Kiaba looked away. There was no mistaking the way her voice sounded. She was tired and frustrated. He grinned, well good serves her right. Maybe in the future she'd learn to stay in her place. Or maybe her future would be gone, just the way her fathers was about to be.

"Kiaba." She felt her voice go weak; he couldn't do this to her or her family. What kind of inhuman maniac was he…? Cruel. She should have listened to her friends when they tried to tell her to stay away from him. She felt her shoulders drop and her eyes begin to sting. "You can't do this to me. I haven't done one thing to you! Neither has my father! You're nothing but a low life piece…"

"Say it and you'll regret the day you met me." His icy blue eyes glared at her. She saw him inhale and exhale with force, his hands were clenched and his lips were set in a grim line.

Tea couldn't help it the tears began to fall, her heart began to race and her vision began to fade. It was the end of the line and she knew it. She'd have to marry him weather or not she wanted to. Looking at him she frowned mentally. He was blessed with good looks, but when it came down to his personality he was ugly.

Kiaba moved away from the door as he let it shut. Bolting the lock once again he turned back to her. "If you want to make this easy on yourself, don't talk to me. Not with your attitude anyways. You look at me like I'm some kind of mad man when I'm not. I'm not going to change your opinion of me." As soon as the last words left his mouth he went into the next room.

Tea fell to the floor.


End file.
